Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a method for transmitting and receiving a signal related to monitoring by a Service Capability Exposure Function (SCEF) and an apparatus for the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various kinds of communication content such as voice and data services. Generally, these communication systems are multiple access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmission power). Examples of multiple access systems include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi-carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system.